The Hidden Amaranth
by kittywithstyle
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potter but not as you know him. No this Harry is very different to what others would consider normal. The story starts in fourth year. Harry and the Weasley family isn't close, and although there won't be bashing they won't be a major part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Amaranth**

 _This is the story of Harry Potter but not as you know him. No this Harry is very different to what others would consider normal. The story starts in fourth year. Harry and the Weasley family isn't close, and although there won't be bashing they won't be a major part of the story._

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **What is magic?**_

 _ **A relatively simple question, but the answer is not as simple. Magic is so vast that it cannot be localized. However many agree that the foundations are the same, that magic is a force that can create wonders. Those wonders can be accessed by a select group of people formally known as Magi. In modern times the term Magi has been replaced based on gender, Wizards for males and Witches for female. There are other forms of these words depending on their specialties.**_

 _ **What can magic do?**_

 _ **The shorter answer is what magic cannot do. Magic cannot create life, and magic cannot bring a person back from the dead, not completely. Although branches of transfiguration can produce a creature resembling an animal from an inanimate object, it is not a created life. As for bringing back the dead, we all know about the existence Zombies and Inferi, these aren't alive, although they appear that way.**_

– _**Magical Theory**_ **by** _ **Adalbert Waffling –**_

Harry woke with a start. There was a commotion outside the tent he and Hermione shared at the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione's head popped into view and the message was clear, they needed to run. Harry was quite surprised when he received the invitation and there was only one person he would give the other ticket to. He should have known it was just to get him here, evidence was outside.

Taking a sip from the Polyjuice Potion they brought with his features shifted. His dark hair turned blonde and his skin turned paler than it already was. The source was Hermione's cousin Persephone, a muggle, but then magic came from the core and even Polyjuice didn't touch that part. Hermione took a sip too. As a pair they were too recognizable.

Once they were completely changed the now twin girls rushed out and picked up the hearth stone. The tent folded itself up and vanished. The tent was a great find for Harry, who traversed shops selling oddities dirt cheap. It cost him only four sickles because the main tent had several holes that couldn't be patched with magic anymore.

They ran to the wooded area and watched as men in masks floated a muggle family about. They were angry, no doubt about it, but they both had a slight on their name. There was a voice next to them that neither could forget no matter how they tried.

"You two better get out of here," Malfoy said pompously, "A pair of mudbloods like you will be next if they catch you."

"Az ne razbiram?" Harry repeated the phrase he heard that Bulgarian girl said. He assumed it meant that he didn't understand.

"Bulgarian witches? That changes things then." Malfoy frowned. "No idea what you just said, bet my father would know." Going with the act they just stared at Malfoy. He left when he became uncomfortable.

"Smart thinking," Hermione whispered when she was sure Malfoy was far away. "But why not just use French? We know Malfoy doesn't speak it."

"I couldn't go with the little French you taught me. Why would they come to the final of the World Cup if they fell out in the semi-finals?"

"Well it was between a European and UK team, I mean technically we shouldn't support Ireland since we are both from England."

"Touché," Harry said, and as he settled down from the commotion, he finally got a feel for the body he was in. For the first time in his entire life he was comfortable. Hermione seemed to notice as well, but she didn't say anything.

The entire spectacle took just under twenty minutes to play out. Everything ended when an image of a skull and snake appeared in the sky. Harry's body tensed when he saw that. Hermione took hold of his arm and clung to it tightly, Harry could feel her shake and with good reason, the mark in the sky was Voldemort's dark mark.

"You ladies can get back to your parents." It was the Weasley patriarch, Arthur. Hermione answered for them in French.

"On ne parle pas Anglais."

"My apologies," Arthur Weasley said then thought for a bit before adding in a butchered version of French. "Il est à sauver, revenir à votre famille."

"Merci Monsieur," they said together. Arthur beamed and left them to find his children most likely.

Harry and Hermione met the Weasley patriarch the previous summer at The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione invited Harry to spend the holiday with her family and they were just about to go get there new supplies when he stopped them and warned them about Sirius Black. It was against Dumbledore's wishes so the man deserved their respect, even if his youngest son should bake from the inside out.

On the train ride on their first year, Ron barged into their cabin insulted Hermione and tried to wrangle Harry away from his very first friend. In a way he was worse than Malfoy. Malfoy did show his disgust, but he was at least honest about it. Ron tried to hide it.

In second year, when it was revealed that Harry could speak to snakes Ron was the first to shun him. Harry slept in the Common Room on one of the couches for most of the year. That was until Hermione found him one night. They found a room on the seventh floor that could be summoned if you walked in front of a wall back and forth three times thinking what you would need.

In the last year, third, Ron was trying to find Sirius to claim the reward. That led to them trying to stop him, since they found out that Sirius was innocent. He then got mad since they were trying to get his rat, the illegal Animagus Peter Pettigrew, to try and proof Sirius was innocent. Ron punched Harry on the night he caught Peter and the rat got away. When they used Hermione's Time Turner, they couldn't find Peter again, at least they saved Sirius from being kissed by the Dementors and Buckbeak, no Witherwings, from being executed.

The girls headed toward their stand and placed the runic stone in the centre. The tent sprung out and set itself up. They went inside and picked up the stuff that fell over which was anything not nailed down. Since they didn't arrive via port key they got some rest to track to the nearest town and catch the bus back to Hermione's home in Heathgate Hampstead Garden Suburbs.

The next morning at about five, the Ululate Charm woke them up and they made the track to St. Andrew's Prep in Eastbourne. It was thirty minute walk away. There they would eat breakfast before traveling by bus to Hermione's home, a four and a half hour bus ride, if they were lucky enough to catch the express bus. They knew they could summon the Knight Bus, but during the summer they avoided magic as much as possible, thanks to Dobby.

As planned they reached the town at five thirty and bought their tickets back home. The lady at the reception told them the bus would leave at seven sharp and they can get on at any of the stations around town, she also told them which liner would take them to London. They thanked her and made their way to the only open restaurant, The Pilot's Inn. At the restaurant after ordering an English breakfast each, Hermione turned to Harry and just stared at him as if studying him.

"You seemed more peaceful when you wore my cousin's face." She finally observed.

"I was more relaxed." Harry confirmed. "I don't know if it was because I didn't look like Harry Potter or if it was for some other reason."

"Maybe you enjoyed being a girl." Hermione teased, Harry shrugged at that. "If that is the case, we can brew that potion we researched when we we're trying to find a way to get into Slytherin in our second year."

"The Other Me Potion," Harry asked. "Isn't the ingredients almost impossible to get?"

"While we are at school, those ingredients can't be owl mailed. It messes with an owl's sense of direction." Hermione said then began recalling the ingredients. "We have Belladonna and Fluxweed in our extended garden. Honey is a natural sugar so my parents won't object if we make Honey-water. We just need Shaved Troll's Nails, Fairy Wings and Re'em blood. The Goblins at Gringott's trade in it. In my first year before we met, the guy next to us bought some."

"And the other two go for a sickle a scoop each." Harry said remembering the barrels he bumps into every time he buys potion ingredients.

They left the conversation there since their breakfast arrived. After the meal they caught the bus and went back to London. They couldn't really talk on the bus about magic so they left it there until they reached their destination, in hindsight they should've opted to stop at Charing Cross Road. Stop M on the Cambridge Circus Route is close to Diagon Alley. They would just need to go there later that day.

When they were back at Hermione's they went to her room and pulled out the potion book they needed. Harry always made it a point to buy the books that proved potentially useful during their research sessions. The book that has the day potion in was in _**Potential Potion Mishaps Averted**_. The book detailed potions gone wrong and their antidotes. The potion that changes your gender was a failed attempt at a Beautifying Potion. It took the inventor, Sachirissa Tugwood, three weeks to come up with a quicker solution than having the potion work through the system. The antidote is just Fluxweed picked at dusk instead of dawn. Without the antidote the potion takes two weeks to wear off, they had three left before school starts. There was another, permanent, potion that replaced the Troll nails with Unicorn horn shavings. The antidote for that one is just to drink the potion again.

When they returned the next day with the ingredients for the potion, along with their other needed purchases for the school year, they set to work making the potion in Hermione's room using a bluebell-flame for the low heat needed for the brewing.

"Crush six fairy wings roughly." Hermione said after adding water to the cauldron. "That goes in when the water is hot." She was sitting reading the method. They both learned that Snape wasn't any help when it came to actually instructing them on potions, so they followed the instructions in the books.

"Here you go," Harry added the wings to the cauldron, it turned a purplish color.

"Now we add the Re'em blood, it should boil thoroughly for ten minutes."

Hermione left the potion to boil and walked to her closet. She picked out an outfit and scooted Harry out the room to get dressed in it. When Harry returned looking very odd dressed in the girl's clothing Hermione was busy shaving the Troll Nails. When the timer buzzed, she added the nails and honey-water.

"You look – lovely," Hermione said examining Harry. "Crush the Fluxweed, and add it in about a minute. I'm just going to get the fresh belladonna berries. It needs to be added in an hour."

When Harry added the crushed Fluxweed, the potion turned a golden color. According to the open page they were right on track. Hermione came back about five minutes later with twenty berries. Half had to be juiced, and half had to go in whole. She gave Harry the berries that needed to be juiced. Hermione could never get that much juice out of any ingredient they needed to juice so Harry offered a compromise, he'll juice the ingredients and she help him understand the theory behind them. It has worked out for the last three school years perfectly.

"The timer is set," Hermione said as she lay back on the ground. "What is the significance to these ingredients?" Hermione liked to discuss ingredients even if they weren't in class.

"The obvious one is Re'em Blood. It is used to give the consumer a boost in strength, especially if the potion could potentially be poisonous." Harry lay down next to her. "Now since this was supposed to be a beautifying potion, I think the Troll's nails would represent the old you."

"The times the Fluxweed is picked is important, since the time determines their strength, it is used to ease the change." Hermione added, "Didn't work so well in the Polyjuice though."

"The honey-water is a wild card, meaning it should represent the new you." Harry said, "Fairy wings are always used in vanity based potions and so it represents the best you I guess."

"That leaves belladonna. It is used in cheering potions so it is supposed to uplift you. In other words it is only added to make you feel good during the transition. I wonder if it could be used in Polyjuice."

"I doubt it," Harry smiled, "It is the part of the person that gives it the taste. Your cousin's essence wasn't as bad as Crabbe."

"Or Goyle," Hermione confessed. "Who knew you could change genders for an hour with that? It felt odd having that pressed against my underwear."

They lay there in companionable silence until the alarm went off. Harry added the juiced belladonna berries. When the potion turned silver, Hermione added the whole berries. The potion turned to the sky blue it was supposed to. She extinguished the flame and they waited for the potion to cool down. It was suppose to become clear before it is stirred four times clockwise and turns amber.

When the potion was ready it resembled normal tea. Harry took the ladle and took a sip of the potion. Since a dose was a cup's worth, the sip would only last for an hour or two. Even though the liquid was hot, it sent a cold sensation all the way down his throat, but tasted just like normal tea.

There was a tingling that started at Harry's toes. The tingling sensation worked up Harry's legs through his body and into the very tips of his hair. The first visual change was his hair growing longer, stopping at his shoulder blades before turning lighter, it finally settled on a fiery red with blonde natural highlights.

Harry's face thinned and his cheek bones lifted just slightly. His slightly round face became more heart shaped. His normally vibrant green eyes turned more towards hazel. His lips turned a bit fuller and only slightly wider than it was before.

The change moved down his body vanishing the obvious Adam's apple in his throat and narrowing his shoulders. The top Hermione chose for him now looked better on him than it did before. Harry could feel a slight pressure in his chest and knew that it was growing slightly. His waist thinned and his hips widened a bit.

Harry's eyes stretched wide when he felt the shift down stairs. His member became shorter and shorter until it was barely there. He felt an odd sensation as his plumbing shifted and fleshy mounts formed. It concealed the most obvious signs of the change, even if it was also the most obvious of the change. One thing was certain though. The underwear Hermione gave him to wear was more comfortable now.

"How do I look?" Harry's voice sounded a lot like it did before it broke, only slightly gentler and relaxed.

"You look like you could be Hermione's sister, maybe a paternal twin." Mr. Granger said from the door. "When you two came up with this idea, I'll admit I was skeptical but Harry you do look more comfortable than I ever saw you, and you just went through the change."

"It might still be the effect of the potion, Mr. Granger." Harry admitted. He still felt like he was floating.

As the effect of the belladonna wore off Harry had to admit this was comfortable. In his entire life he had never felt this way, too bad that it couldn't be permanent until after he left Hogwarts. Hermione furrowed her brow when she saw Harry's face contort in thought.

"Don't you like it?" She asked, she was sure he did, but the scowl was unreadable.

"Sorry," Harry said, "I was just thinking that this can't be permanent until after Hogwarts. It feels, I don't know, like it was meant to be this way."

"While you are here, you don't need to be anything you don't want to be, just no boys in your room with a closed door young lady." Mr. Granger was a kind man.

"I never liked boys that way, Mr. Granger." Harry smiled, "And I still don't. Besides I'm only fourteen."

"Then no girls." Mr. Granger winked at Hermione who blushed deeply at the insinuation. "Remember we need to be at your aunt's place tomorrow."

"That is why I only took a sip, Mr. Granger." Harry smiled, "It should wear off in an hour or two."

As Mr. Granger left the room again after saying he was needed at the office, Harry's hair already was a shade darker. Harry left to fetch the enchanted flask that Remus gave him after the Dementor attack. It was filled, at that time, by a cauldron full of hot chocolate. The flask could hold the equivalent of a size 20 cauldron's liquid and keep it hot indefinitely. Their size 2 cauldron wasn't even half full. They scooped the potion in and Harry took it to his room.

====Scene====

The next day found Mr. Granger, Hermione and Harry, who was back to normal, sitting in the living room at the Dursley's waiting for Mr. Dursley's Lawyer. Since the start of the summer holidays Mr. Granger has tried to get Harry away from his abusive relatives, permanently. Today that would finally happen.

"Sorry I am late. There was an accident close to my offices slowing down traffic." Mr. Dursley's Lawyer said as he waltzed in.

"Traffic can really be a nightmare," Ted Tonks, solicitor in both the magic and non-magic world, commented. He was there by the request of Gringott's to ensure that Harry's adoption didn't interfere with Harry's birth right. Not that Mr. Dursley knew that.

"If we can get this over with," Mr. Dursley strained a smile, "We do not wish to inconvenience Dr. Granger any more than necessary."

"Yes quite, you wouldn't want to anger a dentist, not to mention two." He laughed at his own joke. "Adv. Tonks I believe you have all the paperwork for me to go over?"

"Yes," Ted handed a stack of papers over to the man who made sure that there wasn't any funny business on them.

"Renounced in blood? What an odd line," The lawyer smiled, "Nothing funny on here Vernon. You may sign it and your nephew would be out of this house. "Dr. Granger, I do hope you know what you are getting yourself into. The stories I heard of this boy." He shook his head.

"We are well aware of Mr. Potter's past, and we accept it." Mr. Granger signed the form. With both signatures on it, it went blank and back in a blink of an eye, before a vibration could be heard from Ted Tonks' pocket.

"Probably my wife," he smiled. That was a code word for the all clear from Gringott's alternatively, for a bad result it would have been ringing and the phrase: I need to take this.

By the time the Grangers and Harry left Privet Drive, Harry couldn't be happier. The confirmation from Gringott's meant that the Grangers were accepted by the ancestral blood of the Potter family, a form of mutual aid between the families, a bond similar to marriage, but not quite as extreme, maybe at a later stage.

Hermione handed Harry the flask from her extended hip bag and he took the dose of Other Me Potion. The second shift was a lot faster than the first. In five seconds Harry James was gone and Iris Euphemia sat in the back seat.

"Where are we going girls?" Mr. Granger asked. "We need to celebrate tonight."

"Iris never had real Italian, to her family a wad of spaghetti qualified, maybe _**La Rugoletta**_?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds lovely Hermione, how about it Iris?" Mr. Granger smiled to her in the rear view.

"It really isn't necessary, Mr. Granger." Irish blushed a bit. She liked the name, it had significance to both Greek Mythology, like Hermione's, and it was also a type of flower in tradition with her mother's family.

"Iris Euphemia Potter-Granger," That was the reason you had a middle name, "We are not going out because it is necessary, it is a celebration. Those people were a poison for you." Mr. Granger smiled again. "And since you are legally part of this family and your blood accepted ours, there would be no more of this Mr. Granger stuff. I understand your hesitation, but you can call me Uncle Bart." Just then his phone rang and he answered with his full name and title, Dr. Barthalomaios Granger.

"And you can call mom Aunt Helena. Utter coincidence that it is also used in Greek legends." Hermione gave Iris a one armed hug. "Anyway why did you choose Euphemia as a middle name, did you think my parents won't use it?" Iris smiled sheepishly. "They called me Hermione, they like complicated names."

====Scene====

Harry sighed as he sat on the Hogwarts express. The last couple of days were the best he ever felt, it was all thanks to Iris. Hermione had just left for the lavatory. Harry put on a brave face in her presence even though they both knew it was faked.

"Where's your Mudblood girl –" Harry slammed the door in Malfoy's face before he could finish talking.

"Go away Malfoy, I feel sick already without adding your face to the mix!" Harry called through the door. Malfoy stormed off spouting about his father and what-have-you. Harry didn't really care.

"Let me guess one half of the IB showed up already." Hermione said as she sat down across from Harry. IB stands for Idiot Brigade, a term that included Malfoy and the youngest Weasley brother, Ron.

"Which means the other one is gonna show up in five –" Harry stopped as there was another interruption. He shrugged, "Looks like he is early."

"It would seem so, what do you think he wants this time?" Hermione asked also ignoring the red haired boy.

"I'm right here you know." Ron interrupted.

"Probably going to ask us why we needed dress robes this year." Harry continued, hitting the nail on the head.

"Doesn't he realize that we live in the non-magical world and any possible information wouldn't be leaked to us?"

"I guess that is true," Ron said before he left. Once he was gone they burst into giggles. Yes Harry Potter was giggling, something he discovered he liked as Iris.

"There must be some kind of dance somewhere this year." Hermione deducted.

"We're going together if that is the case right?" Harry asked.

"Who else would we go with?" Hermione smiled. "But I also want to dance with Iris. Even if she couldn't bring that beautiful dress with." Hermione playfully teased.

"Who says she didn't?" Harry winked at Hermione. She blushed deeply.

Hermione confessed the first summer they spent together that she preferred a softer touch, ever since she could understand what love was. Iris had caught her many times checking her out, but kept the teasing to a minimum, the dress shopping they did together was another story altogether. Sure Harry bought his dress robes in Diagon Alley, but Hermione and Iris shopped together the day before for dresses. Hermione liked how the dress fit on Iris so they bought it. After the two week potion wore off the girls experimented, in the end they discovered that a shot glass was equal to a day's transformation. The inventor clearly hadn't tested different doses.

After discovering that the adoption didn't affect Harry's birthright a lot of things changed. For starters, according to the magical world, when the Grangers legally adopted Harry, he was declared a legal adult and head of house. It also gave the Grangers access to Harry's vaults, plural. He had the Trust Vault which he thought was the only one, then access to both his mother's vault, Vault 113, and the Potter main vault, Vault 1007. With all three vaults combined he was the richest 14-year-old in magical Britain.

They arrived at Hogwarts unaffected this time and sat together at the farthest end of the Gryffindor table. The Sorting hat was brought in followed by the first years. Amongst the first years there was a suspicious looking one. Her eyes, they held a weight to them. When her name was called, Blaze, Pandora, the hat seemed to be arguing with the girl. It sorted her into Gryffindor, but it seemed reluctant. She walked up to Harry and Hermione and sat down.

"My time here is going to be short, if I am discovered. I come with a warning." The girl said. "My true name," she handed a piece of parchment to them. "The Dark Lord is gaining strength. It won't be long before he becomes more than vapor again. The tournament this year will see him back."

"How can we trust you – Pandora?" Hermione asked.

"Just Pan please," she smirked. "Give the Longbottom boy my chosen name to tell his parents. The idiot brothers can't tell the difference between torture and a mind lock, although that is not why I am here. I pledge my house and magic to House Potter, to allow the Heir to use my how they please. I also offer my knowledge to aid the Heir in any hardship he may face. By my visual and chosen name, I bind myself to thee, so it is said so mote it be."

Harry could feel a tingle running down his spine, and it seems that Hermione felt the same. Pan just arched her brow at that. It was at this time that Pan looked back to the hat and nodded. It was only then that Harry realized that the entire hall was suspended.

"Hi my name is Pan." She held out her hand to shake both Harry and Hermione's hands as if the last minute didn't happen. However she did wink at them.

The rest of the dinner Pan recounted her past, or at least the crafted one. The story spoke of growing up with a cousin that was a real rebel and how she would do anything for said cousin even seemingly betray him to He-with-a-stupid-title. Harry felt that she already went through this. It happens that he knew said cousin of hers, if she could be trusted. After the meal was done Dumbledore stood up to give the start of term notifications.

"Mr. Filch, out caretaker has asked me to inform the students that the list of forbidden items now include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing Boomerangs. The full list of four hundred and thirty seven items can be found outside his office.

"I say this every year and yet there is still those who do not know this, the forest on the ground is forbidden to all students and only third years and above may visit Hogsmead Village.

"Sadly it is also my duty to announce that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup is cancelled this year," he stopped for the expected outbreak, "This is due to an event that would take up most of the teachers' time and energy starting October and continuing throughout the year. I do believe you would enjoy it immensely."

Just then a loud clap of thunder echoed through the hall along with it a man appeared. He was missing many chunks of his body, it was clear he has been through the blender a few times. What stood out most of this man was not what he was missing, it was his eyes. One was normal, albeit beady. The other was large and electric blue. Harry didn't know why but this person made him wanna scrub every inch of his body with a cheese-grater.

"Shit," Pan said from where she sat. Her face morphed back to the smiling girl she pretended to be. "Watch out for that man. He isn't who he appears to be."

"May I introduce this year's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher: Prof. Moody." There was even more murmurs around the hall after revealing the name of the mangled man.

"Now as I was saying, this year we will play host to an event that hasn't been held for over a century: The Tri-Wizard Tournament." He then went into detail on how the tournament was dangerous and how it was stopped because the death toll got to high. However all Harry heard was:

"Three galleons I end up in that tournament even though I can't enter my own name." Harry's shoulders slacked.

"I –" Pan started before Hermione shook her head.

"Fool's gambit that one," she said. "The better bet would be on what the challenges are. Since Ronald's older brother Charlie was at the station, I'm thinking Dragons might be involved."

"You two don't look so good. I already told you about the tournament. Why so glum?" Pan asked not really knowing much of their school life."

"First year Voldemort leeched on a professor and tried to steal the philosopher's stone. Second year the memory of Voldemort's 16-year-old self possessed a student and Harry had to fight a Basilisk. Third year there were Dementors hunting for Sirius Black, they developed a taste for Harry. He fought off over a hundred to save his and Sirius's lives."

"Sirius didn't tell me that when he shoved me through the time sand." Pan sighed. "This complicates things a bit – no! No it doesn't, this is perfect."

"Mind filling us in?" Hermione couldn't see the benefit.

"In the Common Room – Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hermione and I don't sleep in the Common Room anymore, we haven't since second year. Prof. McGonagall knows about it."

"The room is down the Hall from Gryffindor across from Prof. McGonagall's quarters. It originally was a room for wedded students. We changed it into a two bedroom suite. Harry slept in the living room and I took the bedroom last year." Hermione continued.

"I knew it, you two are married." Pan whispered.

"No!" they exclaimed together.

"It is a bit more complicated than that." Hermione said. "You see this summer we discovered something."

"And since a week before returning to school, we shared a bed at Hermione's house."

"Can't be a loyalty bond," Pan asked. "I did that and now I basically made myself Harry's slave. Soul bonds are only true in fiction and I know a muggle family won't –"

"Harry is more comfortable as a girl." Hermione whispered, knowing that Pan couldn't reveal it or lose her magic.

====Scene====

 _Hi everyone, thank you for taking the time to read my story._

 _What did you think, was it lacking in some places or was there something you wanted explained? Want to guess who Pandora "Call me Pan" Blaze is? What does Iris look like? What dress made Hermione blush? Leave me a review. I will answer each and every one._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hidden Amaranth**

 _This is the story of Harry Potter but not as you know him. No this Harry is very different to what others would consider normal. The story starts in fourth year. Harry and the Weasley family isn't close, and although there won't be bashing they won't be a major part of the story._

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **From Runes to Wands**_

 _ **Ink Runes**_

 _ **Runes played a very crucial roll before the first wand was crafted. Back then a simple levitation spell would take at least an hour to perform as the person who wanted to cast the spell would take out their enchanted ink, made from various ingredients but was always with a Unicorn Tail Hair brush, and draw the complex cluster (image 3, page 4). Providing the caster drew the cluster correct, it still needed to get charged. Without a focus the caster would meditate at the cluster to summon their magic. Once charged the vocal trigger is added. The problem with this method was that the ink burned out when the spell finished, meaning it was short term and could only be used once.**_

 _ **Rune Stones**_

 _ **To combat the frustration of ink-based runes, the Council of Magic (now Wizengamot) hired the best weavers around and tasked them with creating a way to speed of spell casting. These men and woman etched the runes into a stone and charged it. The first few results were disappointing, until one Irish witch dreamt up an idea that not only kept the stones from crumpling, but charged them at the same time. She procured a dragon's heartstring and weaved it into her etching knife. These new crafted stones were powerful and could be used multiple times before they burned out, although some could last for decades.**_

 _ **The First Wand**_

 _ **After many years the Council of Magic gathered and again commissioned a group of experts to simplify the process of casting magic. It took them decades to deliver the solution. The wizards and witches experimented with various objects until one Australian Witch noticed a pattern. She noticed that certain materials worked well together and others didn't. While resting on a volcano in her search for a dragon a Phoenix dropped a feather at her feet. The Phoenix song inspired her and she weaved the feather into her walking stick. The wood was lost to the ages, but we do know that this walking stick produced magic by moving it in a pattern and uttering the key phrases used in runes, both ink and stone.**_

 _ **A History of Magic**_ **by** _ **Bathilda Bagshot –**_

As it turned out Pan actually knew Mad-Eye Moody very intimately. He was responsible for her rather disturbing last few years. Before she was shoved through the Sands of Time and returned to her 11-year-old body that is. When they got to the private room, Pan recounted her whole life, a life that seemed distant now.

She used to be Bellatrix LeStrange, the supposed crazy Deatheater, but the journey back dissolved the Dark Mark on her arm. Sirius had dug up a corpse and injected the heart with Polyjuice. This changed the corpse into Bellatrix. They placed the husk in her cell and now they are waiting for the paper to confirm Bellatrix is dead.

After Pan left, Harry took three small sips of the potion and changed into Iris. This was how they fell asleep that night. Although Harry trusted Pan enough with the secret, he didn't want to have her privy to how Iris looked. When they woke on Tuesday morning Harry was back to his own self. Pan was waiting for them at the portrait hole. She looked sheepish and confessed that the portrait wouldn't let her enter.

The classes seemed mundane when they got their schedule at breakfast and they had the most boring class of all, History of Magic, first thing. That was followed by Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. Elected classes were on Monday, all three back to back, Care of Magical Creatures on Wednesday and Fridays start with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Astrology once more moved to Wednesdays at midnight. With their entire afternoon on Thursdays dedicated to Defense against the Dark Arts. Four bells with Mad-Eye Moody, luckily that was their only time with the grizzled man. Pan's schedule was much the same as theirs were in first year and according to her the schedule was exactly how it was when she went to school the first time.

The only class of note was Defense against the Dark Arts. When they entered the room Moody was standing in the front with his electric blue eye trained on each one of them as they entered. Harry once again had that feeling of scrubbing his body with a cheese crater.

"You lot are way behind in your schedule, you should've been done with dark creatures by now." Moody snarled to the class. "I will attempt to bring you up to speed this year starting with curses. Yes, Ms. Brown?" Moody shouted out with his back turned to them.

"Um," Lavender gulped down a lump in her throat. "Do you mean you will only be here for a year, professor?"

"I am doing this as a favor to Headmaster Dumbledore, nothing more." He paused briefly. "Mr. Finnegan I hope you don't plan on leaving that gum under your desk when you leave this room." Seamus mumbled something and Moody flung a piece of chalk at him, growling: "And hear across classrooms."

"This'll be interesting," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Today's lesson is going to be on the Unforgivable Curses, so named because," his electric blue eye swirled around the class, "Ms. Granger."

"The use of them is so vile that using them will get you sent to –" Moody interrupted.

"It would urn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, yes." He scanned the class after he took out three jars each containing a spider. "I am going to show you the three curses on these spiders. I agree with Dumbledore that you can't know what to expect if you haven't seen it happen before. Who will give me the first curse – Mr. Weasley?"

"My father told me about the Imperius Curse." Ron squeaked out.

"Your father would know all about that. It gave the Ministry a lot of problems a while back." He took out one of the spiders and enlarged it, "Imperio!"

A strange calmness washed over the spider before Moody had it do all sorts of crazy things. Only four people in the class didn't laugh at the antics, Harry, Hermione, Neville and, from Hufflepuff who shared Defense with them that year, Susan Bones.

"I'm glad to see you all having such a grand old time," Moody's face turned even grimmer. "Pathetic, imagine a dark wizard using your friends against you under this curse, how do you weed out the ones who have truly been curse as apposed to those who just claim they were?" He shrunk the spider down and placed it in the jar again. "Longbottom, the second curse?"

"The Cruciatus Curse," Poor Neville was one of the only ones who lifted his hand.

"The torture curse was a favorite amongst the Deatheaters. The LeStrange brothers were especially brutal with it. As was the late Bellatrix LeStrange, her rotting corpse was found in her cell a few days ago I heard." He took out the second spider and enlarged it, "Crucio!"

The spider squirmed in pain, Harry felt like he was going to be sick for a few days. Harry spied Neville and knew he wasn't the only one/ Neville's eyes became haunted. Harry unfortunately knew about Neville's parents and their fate, long before Pan told them about the mind lock. Harry and Hermione visited St. Mungo's to ensure that all the Basilisk venom was neutralized. Harry went to find the toilet and stumbled into the long term ward where he met the Longbottom family visiting Neville's parents.

"Stop it, can't you see it's disturbing him!" Susan Bones cried out, Moody looked at the girl before returning the spider to the jar and shrinking it, "Ms. Bones, care to give us the final curse then?"

"Avada Kadavra, the killing curse." Susan gulped before whimpering.

"There is no stopping this curse short of getting out of its rather wide path." He took the last spider out and enlarged it. The spider didn't even move as if it knew that it was about to die. "Avada Kadavra." The spider lay lifeless.

"This spell has fallen far from its original purpose of humanely slaughtering livestock. If any of these curses are used in an uncontrolled environment you will be escorted to Azkaban and her most secure cells." His eye lingered on Harry. "The killing curse is an ultimate no person has ever survived since it was turned against others, that was until Harry Potter survived it. We are not sure why this is, but should Harry die the Unspeakables would love to find out." Harry gulped.

"Right, for the next part of class I am going to put each of you through the Imperious Curse. The rest can work on a four foot essay on the Unforgivable Curses with emphasis on how to identify victims of them. Mr. Finnegan you're up first."

The entire class was put through the runner. Seamus was forced to eat the gum he left under his desk before declaring his love to it. It was about to get out of hand, or rather pants, when Moody lifted the curse. Ron was forced to tap dance holding the two remaining spider jars. Then it was Harry's turn.

A strange sense of calm washed over Harry as the curse was applied. Then he began hearing an hypnotic voice that sounded like a less angry version of Moody. The voice wanted him to jump on the desk. It seemed quite harmless.

" _Why should I though?_ " Harry questioned the voice. " _It does seem like a rather odd thing to do, so I decline the offer._ " The voice however got more persistent until Harry just plainly ignored the voice that got quite rude as it tried to make Harry jump on the desk.

"HA!" Moody exclaimed. "You could see it in his eyes. Mr. Potter has successfully fought the curse and won. Good job boy, have six points for Gryffindor.

Hermione got the closet to beating the curse from the entire class. It took over five minutes to make her submit to it. It was quite odd seeing Hermione using parchment for anything other than righting, but the paper plane she made flew across the room in a perfect arch and into the bin.

"The only thing we learned today was that Pan is safe." Hermione shivered when they were back at Sanctuary, the room they shared after dinner.

"I don't like Moody. We need to research a way to hide from that enchanted eye of his." Harry countered, Hermione couldn't agree more. After taking a dose, Hermione and Iris did their homework and plotting ways that they could hide from Moody's eye.

====Scene====

Without Quidditch practice the time seemed to fly by and before they knew it October arrived. Pan has made it her personal mission to drill strategy into Harry's head. A good plan may change depending on the variables but if you made plans all the way from Aech to Zimmarth you might get lucky. According to Pan, Voldemort had a one track mind and never bothered with plans. Harry had questioned why she used to runes from the longest rune cluster to represent the plans she just smiled and pointed out that a plan that has over a thousand sub-plans could theoretically have a scenario for everything that could go wrong. The Sayarian Consensus Rune, where these two runes come from, consists of nine thousand and counting runes arranged in a flame-like pattern. The Rune hasn't been completely analyzed yet and new clusters are found within the ancient Antarctic temple daily.

It was at this time that Harry and Hermione found themselves standing next to Pan and the Weasley twins waiting for the arrival of the two schools. Once they arrive the Triwizard Tournament would officially start. Classes were cut in half that day, which was a good thing since Harry couldn't take another Moody lesson. Sure he liked Defense and was quite good at it, but the man made him feel unclean.

Beauxbatons was the first to arrive in a house-sized carriage drawn by gigantic winged horses. It was Seamus who pointed out the little speck on the horizon. Once the large carriage landed and the students stepped out, Harry could see why they needed such a large carriage. Their headmistress was about as big as Hagrid, just not as wide. It was clear that they preferred warmer temperatures.

"They should've worn more layers of clothes." Hermione whispered in his ear. Harry couldn't help but agree, since even from this distance he could see the effect the cold had on most of the girls. Unconsciously he folded his hands over his own chest, even if he wasn't currently a girl.

Dumbledore stepped down and went to greet the headmistress. Her voice carried over the grounds even with the hushed tones. She was commenting on her horses' drinking habits, aged single malt whiskey, it is a wonder they could fly straight.

Dumbledore escorted them inside out of the cold and returned in a few moments. By then everyone was watching the sky for Drumstrung's carriage. However there was an odd pull that had Harry check the lake. Sure enough a mast appeared from under the water followed by thousands of bubbles, as if the water was boiling. Soon a ship rose from the depths and Hogwarts finally welcomed Drumstrung.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the captain was Davy Jones." Hermione was trying not to giggle as Harry said that. It was just before they came to school that they watched Pirates of the Caribbean.

The ship weighed anchor and a long boat was dropped into the water along with a selection of students. Fourteen of the more muscled boys aimed their wand to the water and propelled the boat forward. Harry noticed that there were a few girls sitting in the centre of the boat, but they did seem uncomfortable being surrounded by the boys. Another thing that Harry noticed was that they did seem more custom to colder weather, their uniforms were fur lined and looked rather thick. At the very front of the boat stood a man with very haunted features, it seemed like he was used to haul himself up indoors, either for protection, or for isolation.

As Dumbledore crossed the lawn to greet the man and his students Hermione jabbed him in the ribs and pointed towards Snape. He was sneering at the man, clearly there was no love lost between them.

"Igor Karkaroff, he was in the outer circle." Pan said containing herself. "He turned tail as soon as he could. It was because of him that Barty Crouch Jr. was caught and sentenced. I just happened to be with the idiot brothers at the time. I was planning on going to St. Mungo's that night to revive the Longbottoms. We all know how that turned out."

"And I trust you will keep that secret." Harry whispered to the twins. They blinked a few times.

"It is part of the bond I made with you, Harry, if I speak of my past than those that don't know it can't hear it, I can confess my whole life to you in front of the Wizengamot, and they won't hear a word." She looked at Hermione who she knew researched it.

"I have to confess that is impressive magic, sorry I didn't tell you what I found, yet." Hermione looked away shyly. Harry took her hand and pulled her with him into the Great Hall.

Dinner was interesting with Hermione introducing Harry to the foreign dishes. Too bad Ron had to spoil it by offering the Bouillabaisse to the blonde girl. Harry could tell that the girl was at least part Veela. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, nothing they could do really.

When the feast was done, Dumbledore stood and introduced the school headmasters and the Triwizard Officials. He also announced that only those of age, over seventeen, can submit their names to the impartial judge. Harry saw how the twins were looking at the two officials and scheming, he just rolled his eyes. By the end of the feast Mr. Filch was struggling to bring a crate into the Hall. Dumbledore took out a goblet that didn't quite look as impressive as it should be, blue flames sprouted out of it.

"This is the Goblet of Fire. Those wishing to enter the tournament need only submit their names to the flame. I will personally draw the age-line that would prevent any underage wizards and witches from entering their names." He paused over the Weasley twins a bit longer than others. "The Goblet of Fire will be in the entrance hall until the end of the month. It is then that the goblet would choose the champions."

====Scene====

The rest of the month passed without much hassle. Harry knew his name has been entered into the cup on that very first night, before Dumbledore had time to initiate the age line. The question was just who did it? Was it Mr. Filch, he never liked Harry, so it was possible. Maybe the known Deatheater, Karkaroff, but that seemed unlikely since Harry could see him the whole time since entering the hall.

There were some fun watching the twins drink a temporary aging potion to try and enter the tournament. It didn't work and the two of them began sprouting beards and their hair became lifeless white. Apparently Katie also suffered a similar fate: she almost looked like McGonagall when she was taken to Madam Pomfrey.

The feast was all but forgotten when as they waited for Dumbledore to finally bring in the Goblet and get the charade over with. That came as the last of the pudding disappeared. The lights in the hall dimmed, most likely for dramatic effect, and the goblet floated in and rested on the head table. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The blue flame turned red and spew out the first name from the goblet.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is –" Dumbledore read the name, "Fleur Delacour."

The goblet repeated the action after Fleur left the room and Dumbledore expertly caught the paper.

"The champion for Drumstrung is – Victor Krum."

The hall went quiet after he left, Hogwarts was anxious to hear who her champion was. The flames spewed out the next paper, Harry held his breath.

"The Hogwarts Champion is – Cedric Diggory." He seemed relieve for some reason. "Now as –" Dumbledore stopped his speech and turned to the red flame once more he caught the last paper floating down, he seemed conflicted when he read the name of both the school and name, "For – Ilvermorny – Harry Potter?"

"I swear on the magic of my allies and myself I did not submit my name to the goblet, so it is said so mote it be!" Harry, Hermione and Pan stood up. Their magic glowed signaling the oath took hold.

Harry then took out his wand and cast the Patronus Charm, a thunderbird appeared from the wisp. Hermione too cast the Patronus and another Thunderbird emerged. Pan who didn't want to reveal her magic cast a bright Lumos instead.

"Now there was no need for this my boy." Dumbledore said trying to reign in the murmurs.

"I am afraid that it was Headmaster Dumbledore, since I want to make it clear that I did not want to be part of this tournament and to point out that someone who wished me harm entered my name. I demand to know who it was as Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Harry looked at the unconvinced faces. "The current Head of House Black is Sirius Black, he made me his Heir. It was confirmed by the Gringott's."

"Be that as it may, please join the other champions in the adjacent room." Dumbledore was trying not to break his demeanor. Harry nodded to his Hermione and Pan and the three of them left for the room. Dumbledore wanted to object, but couldn't find a reason to.

They entered the adjacent room and sat in a corner. Fleur asked them why they were there to which Hermione replied that someone was trying to kill Harry, again, by entering his name into the tournament under Ilvermorny. Krum seemed to not get the reference so Hermione explained that Ilvermorny was the American magical school. Before they could start to object the organizers and headmasters burst into the room.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I made it perfectly clear on my and my friends' magic that I didn't." Harry was barely containing himself. Madam Maxime of all came to his aid.

"Dumblydoor, surely a magic oath iz proof enough of zis boy's innocence, no?"

Karkaroff on the other hand was fuming and demanded that his school be allowed to enter their names again and get a second champion too. Dumbledore was now trying to smother the flames so he turned to the organizers.

"Barty, is there a way that Harry doesn't have to compete?" For the first time he sounded a bit scared.

"Unfortunately the rules, as set in a binding magical contract, is clear, the names that came out of the cup needs to compete or risk losing their magic." Barty Crouch had an annoying habit of touching each of his fingers to his thumbs as he spoke, almost like he was counting.

"What if I'm not Harry Potter anymore?" Harry asked. "What if I become someone else?"

"The contract is bound to your magic, even if that was possible, you would still need to compete." Barty Crouch said reading over a parchment.

"Bugger me," Harry sighed. He thought that he could escape this tournament as Iris.

====Scene====

Harry was beyond peeved as he, Hermione and Pan entered Harry and Hermione's room. Harry plopped down on the couch and took a swig from the flask. He didn't care if Pan saw him as Iris at that time he needed to unwind, but he couldn't do that as Harry. As his features shifted Pan's eyes widened. She didn't say anything, but in her mind she was shivering. To Hermione's family, Harry looked like just another sibling, but to Pan, or more accurately Bellatrix, the girl in front of her was the embodiment of He'Cate, the goddess of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She took a look at Hermione and saw the resemblance too. It is entirely possible that both Harry and Hermione had a common ancestor that stemmed from He'Cate herself.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone how Iris looked." Hermione said as she sat next to the other girl and pulled her closer. Iris relaxed into the embrace.

"Yeah, we don't want them to know how Iris looks, that way after school she can be free to be herself without people judging her." Iris said with a smile.

"I can understand not wanting to be famous," Pan sat down on the other chair, "Or infamous for that matter."

"By the way, we keep forgetting to mention it. Prof. Moody admitted to our class that they found _**Bellatrix**_ rotting in her cell." Hermione made air quotes around the name Bellatrix. "They are trying to keep it hushed though."

"Explains why the Prophet doesn't know, I gotta let Sirius know." Pan cast a Patronus and sent it into the night straight to tell Sirius the news.

"I guess we need to come up with a strategy." Iris said, "Hermione how did the task go in the past?"

"I – how – oh, okay," Hermione actually blushed. "I read up on them just last week so I don't know much, mind you." Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "The three tasks are designed to challenge your mind, body and spirit and have you finding something. The first task is generally set to test your body, in the past it was always some kind of magical creature. I thought I saw Charlie Weasley on the Platform so it is safe to assume that the first task might be dragons. I did suspect it at the beginning of the year though."

"You did say that dragons might be involved, yes." Iris gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek.

"The second task is designed to break your spirit. The clue gathered in the first task is going to be difficult to decipher and it would break you down a bit. The Yule Tide Ball takes place before the task to lift your spirits a little bit. The last task is normally made to drive you mad playing mind games."

"Dragons are easy, unless they are birthing mother. The best scenario is to be faster than the dragon. You wouldn't want to take to the sky though as a dragon's wings can dislodge any anchor –" Pan retreated into her mind murmuring to herself. "Actually the best is to get you into your thunderbird. The only bad thing is if you wanted to be an unregistered Animagus like me and Sirius."

"Sirius and I," Hermione automatically corrected, Pan just smile.

"Meet Swiftwing," Pan turned into a beautiful raven and back into herself she went into their potion kit and took out two mandrake leaves. "You would need to keep these in your mouths for a month – what?"

"We were already planning on turning into Animagi." Iris said.

"We had that foul thing in our mouths the entire July." Hermione confessed.

"We just needed –"

"To be at school so that the underage laws couldn't affect you, brilliant. So how far have you come?"

Hermione nodded at Iris who nodded back. With a deep breath they both shifted and in their place stood two giant birds with brownish feathers. One had warm chocolate colored eyes the other a soft hazel leaning towards green. The two birds nodded to each other again and they turned back into humans.

"We flew in the Come and Go room, the place Harry slept the first time until we were given this room. It is true that a thunderbird can change the weather by flapping its wings by the way." Hermione said.

"We actually wanted to keep it secret, but you had a plan?"

"If you can convince the dragon that you are on their side, then they might let you pass. In America it is common for dragons and thunderbirds to work together. I think you need to ask Prof. McGonagall to take you to register your forms this weekend, just in case." Pan yawned and bid them a good night.

The next day started out normal they went into their two morning classes, Runes and Arithmancy. At lunch time they spoke to McGonagall and told her that they just completed their Animagus trails and asked her if she could help them get registered. She told them to meet her in the entrance hall after breakfast the next day.

After lunch they went down to potions only to not make it into the class. Snape stopped them and said that Harry needed to go to the fourth floor for a wand weighing ceremony. He took one look at Hermione and told her to accompany Harry to the ceremony and have an essay on the Dreamless Sleep Potion on his desk by the next lesson along with a completed phial of it.

The two Gryffindors made their way to the room in question and entered. The other champions were already there along with the organizers, heads of the representing schools, including one that Harry didn't recognize. Mr. Ollivander was there and that fowl witch, Rita Skeeter.

"Ah Mr. Potter," the unknown woman shook his hand. "It is an honor to meet you and it is also quite the shock to find out you are representing my school. I am Ms. Woolfe, current Headmistress at Ilvermorny."

Ilvermorny has some strange magic working in it. For example, if someone claims to be educated by the school that isn't a bell tolls and a figure emerges from the table in the office. Normally they would send out someone to investigate the claim. This time however the figure was Harry and he did not claim that he entered his name, so the headmistress, Claudine Woolfe, personally came to investigate the claim. She did not like Dumbledore and it was clear from the way she looked at the man.

"Right then, the wand weighing ceremony will begin shortly – Ms. Granger why are you here?" Dumbledore said.

"Prof. Snape asked me to accompany Harry here after giving us our homework." Dumbledore wanted to argue but Ms. Woolfe intervened.

"That was a good idea. If I was allowed to enter my own school, I would have insisted on a team effort, one to compete and another for support, like a wolf pack."

"Ladies first," Mr. Ollivander said calling out to Fleur. "Nine and a half inches – inflexible – rosewood and containing – oh my –"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela, one of my grandmuzzer's," Fleur said with pride. Mr. Ollivander gave it a wave and a single rose materialized. He gave the rose and the wand back to Fleur. Next up was Krum.

"Ten and a quarter inches – quite rigid – hornbeam and containing a dragon heartstring core. This is one of Gregorovitch's wands. He always did make them a bit thicker." Next was Cedric.

"Ah now, this is one of mine, isn't it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn – must have been seventeen hands – he nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches – ash – pleasantly springy – it's in fine condition, do you treat it regularly?"

"I polished it last night." Cedric said proudly.

"I bet he did." Ms. Woolfe said then made a _**polishing**_ motion in the air with her one hand. Harry and Hermione could hardly keep their giggles in.

"Ah Mr. Potter," Ollivander said as Harry stepped up to the table. Harry's eyes were pleading. Mr. Ollivander understood perfectly. "Let's see that wand then. This wand is in fine working order, one of the trickiest I have ever made, holly and phoenix feather – supple."

It was in their second year that Harry's wand began to give him problems. He and Hermione went to Ollivander's and had it checked. According to the wand maker the wand sensed the mixture of phoenix tears and basilisk venom inside Harry, and although neutralized the wand was rejecting Harry with each passing day. Mr. Ollivander then made a custom wand for Harry and fashioned it to appear like the Holly wand. The new wand was made of Red oak and contained an exotic core, a thunderbird feather. The wand was also eleven inches even.

Rita Skeeter took a picture of the champions and tried to get Harry to follow her to a closet of the side of the room. Harry asked if it was really necessary and upon receiving a no, took of out the room followed by Hermione and Ms. Woolfe.

"What a rush." Ms. Woolfe said with a smile. "Okay, confession time. Yes I am the headmistress of Ilvermorny and yes I came to investigate the false claim personally. However I also came here because of a certain lovable furry called Remus Lupin."

"Prof. Lupin?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"In a way yes, although at Ilvermorny they aren't called professors. Mr. Lupin was a friend of your father's I believe and after it was publicly declared that he was a lycanthrope, it was impossible for him to get a job here, so I invited him to teach in America. Now we have the full set of Monster teachers."

"What do you mean full set, Ms. Woolfe?" Hermione asked.

"We have a vampire, Laura Dra'cul teaching Astronomy. A pharaoh-cursed explorer teaching ancient runes, she's a whole wealth of knowledge, especially since she is over five thousand years old and can't die until her vanity faints. That fortunately won't happen. Cleo loves herself too much." Claudine shook her head.

"We also have an athletic mermaid-subspecies teaching our sports. She only requires a dip now and then. Mr. Lupin took over the Defense classes and helps out our transfiguration teacher once she falls apart. Frankie is a Gollum of mixed body parts making her look like some kind of Frankenstein's monster, an experiment gone bad."

She listed the other teachers at the school as well as the staff and the wand makers. Then she finally got to the point she wanted to make, inviting them to join Ilvermorny. Although they were flattered they temporary declined the offer. That was unless something drastically changes in the last few years at Hogwarts.

"Well you will always have a place at Ilvermorny should you want to take the offer." She smiled at them. "I will stay here until this tournament is over and offer any support I can, covertly that is."

====Scene====

 _ **And that was chapter two, thank you for reading and please leave a review, I love reading them. Do you guys like the little snippets I add from the supposed textbooks? Did you think Bellatrix was Pan? Can you guess who the teachers of Ilvermorny are?**_

 _ **Reviews Replies:**_

 _ **Mumimeanjudy, Nate Cook and EchoWaves: I already replied individually to each of your reviews. Thank you once more for reviewing.**_

 _ **Cheryl: Thank you for taking the time to review, Hope this was what you expected.**_


End file.
